Agricultural growers that raise crops outdoors face several challenges. For example, outside growers of high value crops have security concerns that inside growers do not have because outside fields have multiple entry points, adjacent areas that are hidden from view and may reside in remote locations. A second challenge lies in the costs of providing adequate security coverage of these areas. Most security recommendations involve adding cameras or other additional infrastructure to protect the hidden areas at considerable cost.
The third challenge makes up the largest problem for outside agricultural growers, now and in the future. The increasing electrical costs results in increasing regulations from utility companies and state agencies because of their huge electrical consumption. Coupled with the sometimes-remote locations of the growing fields, requiring investment in power infrastructure, the ability to acquire power ‘off the grid’ would alleviate some of these challenges.
Other remote sites without power may also have security or monitoring needs, such as remote storage facilities or intersections, forestry locations such as remote cabins, etc.